The Prince and the Thief
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Light Yagami, the prince. Beyond Birthday, the peasant. When Beyond is caught stealing in the castle by the prince himself, he immediately expects punishment. But after the prince he misjudged allows him to escape, Beyond finds himselfunable to return to his old life on the streets. The story of a nearly impossible romance between a betrothed prince, and an underprivileged criminal
1. Prologue

**Extended Summary: ****Light Yagami, the prince. Beyond Birthday, the peasant. When Beyond is caught stealing in the castle by the prince himself, he immediately expects punishment. But after the prince he misjudged allows him to escape, Beyond finds himself unable to return to his old life on the streets. But how could a prince and a peasant of the same gender ever be together? The answer is an elaborate scheme, of course! The story of a nearly impossible romance between a betrothed prince, and an underprivileged criminal.**

"And one, and two, and one, and two, and step right and step left and again."

Soft music emanated from the golden ballroom where two figures danced, the female repeating the steps as they elegantly swayed together. As the song came to an end, the pair stopped and the woman smiled. "Very good work, sir." She repositioned her hair and looked over at the young prince, who stared out at the sunset.

"Please, just call me Light." He said, giving her a frown. The prince was clad in several satin clothes and golden ringlets and pearls. He gave her a dazzling smile and walked her to the doors. "That will be all for today."

He dismissed her and made his way to his bedroom, sitting on the fluffy bed and staring at the darkening sky. The servants were walking around the lower floor, and from Light's room, he could see them through the open balcony. This truly was the life of luxury. It was just so demeaning. So boring. He stared out at the sprawling cities near the gates of the castle, imagining how it would be to explore for a day.

After the darkness took a grasp of the sky, Light went down to the kitchen and grabbed a ripe apple. It was then that he heard a shuffle of footsteps, and he turned to see who it was.

_"...Hi."_

Honestly, Beyond was surprised he'd gotten away with stealing from royalty up until now.

This wasn't the criminal's first time sneaking around on royal grounds, and yet he'd gotten away with as much food as he could fit in his small black backpack all three of those times. Usually he'd spend his time sticking to small and unimportant convenience stores or bakeries... Until the plan came to mind. It seemed perfect, like there was no possible way sneaking inside the castle and stealing food could go wrong. And it hadn't. Even though he knew there were cameras in all the rooms, he somehow managed to escape getting caught.

Until today.

Just as he made the stupid decision of hurrying across the kitchen floor, after spotting a box of strawberry shortcake just _sitting_ out there on the counter, he heard footsteps pause behind him. Crimson red eyes widened as he slowly turned, his only defense being a half full bookbag and a pocket knife. That wouldn't do him much good against royal guards, would it?

But no. It was just the prince himself.. Who he knew had to have been stronger than he looked. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"..Hi."

When Light saw the scrawny looking male with the backpack, his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't find anything to say, and something about the kid - he assumed he was a kid, no older than 18, much like Light himself - made him pause and not reach for the bell for the guards. He looked at the strawberry shortcake that the other was eyeing, and back to his crimson orbs.

"...Take it." He said softly, fiddling with a golden ringlet out of an old habit. He glanced at Beyond's backpack and raised his eyebrows.

"And go."

Beyond couldn't believe it. He never had anything so lucky happen to him before.. And by the very prince he mocked! A relieved grin spread on his lips as he stuffed the box into his backpack. The raven turned to Light and bowed as one would expect in front of royalty, which was also something he swore he'd never do, and thanked him. With that, he turned and quickly hurried to escape.

Too bad this time it wouldn't be that easy to make it out the front doors. Unlike previous times, guards were stationed there.

Light followed silently, but when he saw the other going to the front doors, he realized what was going wrong. He came up to the raven and grabbed his arm, pulling him back and behind a door as the guards switched shifts just outside. He clamped a hand over Beyond's mouth, his eyes wide and blood pumping. He looked at the other and puts finger to his lips.

When the guards had shut the doors again, Light let go of his mouth but held his arm. "What's your name?" He whispered quietly, noticing his bony frame.

Beyond was in such shock from the sudden turn of events, not to mention being yanked away from being caught by the prince himself, that he couldn't have yelped out even if Light wasn't covering his mouth. He blinked widely and waited for his mouth to be released before responding after a moment of hesitance, knowing the name 'Beyond Birthday' was more well known than he would've liked, and for bad reasons too. "Beyond Birthday..." He answered quietly, looking Light up and down.. He studied him carefully. _Maybe my name won't be recognized... After all, why would the prince need to pick up a newspaper?_

And much to Beyond Birthday's relief, his identity was unknown to the price. Light swiped his hair out of his eyes with his fingers quickly. "I'm Light." He spoke just as quietly, looking at the door. "You shouldn't come here anymore. Father has upped the security recently." His eyes trailed over Beyond's clothes, but he didn't have that look of disgust most people did when seeing rags on a person. He looked interested, his eyes burning with curiousity. "Go down the left corridor and out through the washhouse."

'Of course I know who you are. Everyone does.' Beyond thought.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked suddenly, feeling that familiar surge of confidence run through him. It was odd.. But no odder than the way Light looked at him. It was way too weird for someone who was rich, royalty, or anything of that caliber to look at him like Beyond was an actual person.

"Because I'm bored." He stated bluntly, his eyes meeting Beyond's. "And you're interesting." He peeked out the door and back to the thief. "Not everyone thinks the same as the king." Of course, he was referring to the economy, and how the poor were treated or even sold off as slaves.

"Interesting, huh.." Beyond repeated quietly to himself, eyes averted towards the backpack he clutched tightly with both hands. He returned his gaze back up to the slightly taller brunette and smiled. "Thank you."

Light gave him a small smirk before shoving him out of the door, pushing him in the right direction. "See you." He said, knowing better than to turn or walk away before the thief left.

Beyond didn't have to be told twice. He turned and quickly headed towards the exit pointed out to him, backpack hanging loosely off one shoulder as he ran. Even though Beyond was now off royal grounds he continued to run, his old sneakers hitting the pavement. What happened today was just so.. Strange and so lucky, he thought he might need a moment to process it all.

_I escaped._

He finally took the time to rest on the dirty ground of a nearby alleyway, sliding down to sit against the wall. He brought both knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them.

_I'm alive. The prince let me go..._

_And then there's this..._

He grinned and unzipped his backpack, pulling out the box of strawberry shortcake.

_Sweet._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Any normal person would've stayed far away from royal grounds, considering themselves to be lucky they got away at all.. But Beyond Birthday had certainly proved himself to not be one of these normal people. Which is why he found himself sneaking inside the royal castle the same way he escaped only five days ago, empty bookbag hanging off one shoulder. He took the quietness of night to be a good thing and silently made his way towards the kitchen, half hoping to escape without getting caught, and half hoping to run into Light again.

Light was downstairs in a large piano room, lost in the song he played as the rest of the world slept. He was unaware of any changes, since his eyes were closed and he swayed with each key he pressed.

A black cat was curled up in the royal kitchens, a gold collar around it's throat. It saw Beyond and hissed, stalking away when he came close. Otherwise, all was silent aside from the echoing of music.

Beyond paused in the doorway, watching Light silently. Cats never liked him. They all sensed his evil.. or maybe just saw the crimson color of his eyes.

He listened to the music from the piano, watching Light's fingers as he played. It was almost as if the criminal actually forgot what he came here to do. His eyes raised to the brunette's face, watching and chewing on the inside of his bottom lip.

Light's happy mask was gone, and the sorrowful pluck of the keys matched his somber expression. No forced smiles, no fake laughter and charades. He expressed how alone he was through song, and when it faded to an end, he sat there for a moment with his eyes closed. Unlike the day before, he wore a simple tan cloak and cotton shorts with a red scarf covering his neck.

Instead of quietly leaving, as someone much wiser would, Beyond cleared his throat quietly, making his presence known.

"Light..."

Light's eyes fluttered open and he looked up, surprise coloring his features yet again. Beyond certainly was a quiet walker. "You came back." He stated quietly, shifting in his seat. The brunette was still deciding whether or not he was happy or worried. It was selfish, but this little oddity held his interest far better than dance lessons.

Beyond nodded. For the next moment, the room was completely silent.. But it wasn't an awkward silence. More like a comfortable silence. He stepped further into the room, eyeing the cat. "You play really well.. Though I'd expect that."

Light gave the raven a grin and looked at the keys. "You walk very quietly." He said softly, glancing back up at Beyond with a glimmer in his eyes. "Though I'd expect that."

Beyond raised an eyebrow and chuckled at this, following Light's gaze down to the piano. He walked closer up behind the prince, absently fiddling with the strap of his backpack. "I play too, y'know."

Light looked over at him with a quizzical glance. "Really? What do you know?" He scooted over so Beyond had room to sit comfortably. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the piano bench beside Light, placing his own fingers on the keys. "I wasn't instructed, but I had to learn." He explained briefly before he started to play, figuring he'd rather show than tell.

Light rested his hands on his lap, his eyes closing as he listened patiently. Even though Beyond hadn't even touched a piano in years, he didn't sound the least bit rusty. He continued to play just as swiftly as he had back in the day.

Light peeked through one eye at the raven, noticing how his eyebrows scrunched up when he was concentrating. It certainly didn't sound like he had just learnt on a whim how to play. Once Beyond was finished, he found himself looking towards Light, as if seeking approval. This was definitely an attitude change for Beyond, one he didn't realize was happening.

Light smiled. A real smile, one he didn't have to think about. He reached a hand up, but hesitated, then put his hand on Beyond's back and straightened his posture. "Sitting straight helps you move a wider range." He murmured, seemingly oblivious to how close they were.

Beyond grinned. He nodded and sat up straighter, though a warm feeling rushed through his body.. similar to those feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't want Light to remove his hand. "Right."

Light nodded and sat back, putting his fingers on the keys as well. "Alright, just follow my lead. This is a duo song." He pressed four short keys, glancing at Beyond to follow. Beyond looked back down at the keys. Recognizing where Light was going with this, he played along.

Light kept at it like that, and when they finished a set of keys he nodded again. "Now at the same time."

When they played together, a soft song echoed down the halls, and it was slow and sweet. With their backs turned to the stairs, Light didn't notice the small figure of a girl standing at the bottom of the steps.

Beyond was actually enjoying himself for a change.. He thought he might regret coming back here, but this was the total opposite. He only regretted not returning sooner. He played with Light, music on the mind and nothing else.

Light had his eyes closed, and he hit a few more keys before glancing over at Beyond and smiling. The song ended with a happy note and his hands dropped to his sides. "You're really good."

The little girl behind them sat down, holding a stuffed bunny close to her and watching them quietly.

Beyond grinned. "Thank you-" He heard quiet shuffling behind them and paused. Through the years of being in the streets and on the run, Beyond's sense of hearing was easily heightened. He blinked a few times and slowly turned to look behind them.

Light blinked and followed his gaze, looking at the little girl. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and she shyly hid behind her bunny. "It sounded nice." She said over the ear of her toy.

Light blinked through his shock and smiled at her. "Sayu, I didn't notice you there." He glanced at Beyond and nodded once, signalling that it was okay. "This is my friend, Beyond." He turned and stood, walking to her and picking her up."You should go back to bed, though. It's late." She was fairly young, and she looked up at Light and back at Beyond.

"Hi." She said meekly, raising a hand in a small wave to Beyond.

Beyond visibly relaxed when he saw the person behind them was only a little girl - and Light's sister at that. He smiled at her and gave a friendly wave, turning fully on the piano bench to look at her and Light.

Light took her up the steps, looking back at Beyond. "I'll be right back." He mouthed, turning and taking his sister to her room.

Beyond nodded and spun back around. He continued playing to himself before he felt his stomach grumble, remembering how hungry he was.

"Hm..."

He bit his lip and slowly stood, slipping out of the room and into the kitchen.

Light tucked Sayu in bed and turned to leave, when she said something that caught him off guard. "Does Brother trust that man?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Light looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I do." It was a half truth. He trusted Beyond as much as he trusted a string hold an elephant, but enough not to be afraid of dying.

In the kitchen, a guard was sitting against a wall and eating a piece of bread. He saw Beyond and jumped up, grabbing his spear. "Hey!" He yelled, glancing at the alarm behind the raven.

Beyond's eyes widened. He stumbled back against the wall, all happy and calm feelings from earlier instantly disappearing.

_...Shit._


	3. Important Announcement

**_Hi everyone! Obviously this is me, the author, speaking. Unfortunately, I've run into a few problems that prevent me from updating as regularly as I used to. My laptop broke down for starters, so I'm currently using a friend's computer. I also have some problems at home, which I've been going to therapy to deal with. I ask that you all bare with me on this, and I'll really try to update as soon as I am. This story is _****far****_ from over._**

**_Thank you~_**

**_-BB_**


End file.
